


Tightrope

by wajjs



Series: jason todd in songs [6]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajjs/pseuds/wajjs
Summary: Oh, he can already hear the judgement that will come from this. Fuck that. Fuck all of that. He’s been fighting this ongoing war ever since he was a kid. He gets to have someone bright, and gorgeous, and good, andinterested, every once in a while.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Jason Todd
Series: jason todd in songs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725541
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Tightrope

**Author's Note:**

> hello I'm falling hard and fast for HalJay, no, I don't need help getting out, I love it here

[**T** ightrope](https://youtu.be/PrRXQhbUESo)

_I went to war for peace of mind_

_But what’s it for?_

He laughs loud and hoarse like a loaded gun with only one bullet left. It’s the smoke of the cigarette he still has dangling from his lips, it’s that smoke filling him up and squeezing air out until he’s full of electric energy. He laughs and in his laughter resounds the echo of the soil he sprouted from, the echo of the spaces he inhabits, the tenderness of bruised ribs and a black eye.

His laughter doesn’t stop the world from turning, doesn’t put pause to existence, it only adds to it, makes it a little bit greater, a little more worth feeling. It doesn’t drag on forever and it shouldn’t. It’s not a commodity to be had.

The person by his side smiles, too, a quirky thing that’s not fleeting and it’s definitely private. Who knows what they look like to anybody else that might be bothering to pay any attention. It’s not like it matters. Or like they care.

“Man,” Jason breathes out, gasps a little between bubbles of what remains of his laughter. He shakes his head for good measure, spares a quick glance at their surroundings - rubble, dust, fellow do-gooders and the ones that fall in between. Around, the smoke he lets out, slow and sinuous. “You know, I kind of get why B didn’t want us working together for this.”

“Oh, do you now,” he says, smile growing, and lifts his hand with the ring to pull his hair backwards. Just in that moment, a stray ray of sun breaks through the clouds, the smog and grime, framing him in light. Jason licks his lips without really thinking.

“Oh yeah,” grinning, he puts out the lit end against the sole of his boot before throwing the cigarette over the pile of rubble nearest to him. Under any other situation, he wouldn’t do that but, well. Right now he’s tired. Give him some slack. “But you know what I think, Jordan?” he kind of laments the fact that he took a hit to the hip because it’s making him limp a little. That still doesn’t stop him from moving closer.

“By all means, Red,” Hal gives him a knowing look, he also turns to fully face him. They are both vaguely aware they are one second away from giving one hell of a show. “Tell me what’s on that smart mind of yours.”

Jason laughs once more, reaches out to tug on the other’s shoulder. Oh, he can already hear the judgement that will come from this. Fuck that. Fuck all of that. He’s been fighting this ongoing war ever since he was a kid. He gets to have someone bright, and gorgeous, and good, and _interested_ , every once in a while.

“I think we should do this whole tango again,” he says, breathing out the sound and relishing the way Hal breathes it in, “just us.”

“Spooky ain’t gonna like it,” Hal inches in closer, so close Jason can feel the warmth coming from him and the energy of the ring wrapped around him.

“That never stopped you before.”

“Damn right,” he grins, wraps the arm that hurts less around the other’s waist, “but I’m actually asking if you’re gonna be okay with that.”

Jason thinks he hears a strangled gasp from somewhere near their left side. This makes him grin.

“ _Damn right._ ”


End file.
